Cass Parte 1
by Luthie- T.N
Summary: "Cass", ou "Confissões de Um Viúvo de Cor Branca". Qualquer dos títulos soa adequado para a história de Dean Winchester... Meio que "releitura" de "Lolita"...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens de Supernatural/Sobrenatural aqui citados me pertecem. Da mesma forma, a trama de "Lolita", fonte de inspiração para a história pertence ao seu autor, Vladimir Nabokov.

**Nota da autora:** A história é ambientada principalmente nos anos 40, e Dean está relembrando a história de amor que o levou a cometer um crime, pelo qual ele está preso.  
Por isso, ela é toda narrada do ponto de vista dele.

**Beta:** O word! XD

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Bem, essa é minha primeira tentativa de escrever algo, e eu me inspirei muito no livro "Lolita" de Vladimir Nabokov, e no filme homônimo, adaptado da obra em questão. Certamente, aqueles que já leram essa interessante obra, indicada inclusive na literatura psicológica, notarão que a métrica, as situações, a ambientação dessa história são fortemente influenciadas pelo que se lê no livro.  
Mas grande foi meu esforço para transparecer a ideia que tive ao lê-lo. Não sei se consegui fazer isso, esclarecer a ideia central da história- o amor pelo "anjo"- da mesma forma que o autor russo transpareceu o amor pelas "ninfetas", tema central da história dele, mas julgo, depois de terminado que fiz um trabalho moderado.  
Espero que gostem... *Torce as mãos nervosamente...*

* * *

**Cass... Parte 1**

Cass. Luz da minha vida, meu pecado, minha alma. Na pronúncia marcante, na ponta da língua, com o "a" bem aberto, completo: CA-ss.

Era "Cassie", pela manhã, com um só tênis de lona, e um só pé de meias. Em calças compridas, nas seriedades da sociedade da época, era o "pequeno Novak". Com seus "anjos" iguais, na escola, era "Castie". Na seriedade das linhas pontilhadas, era "Castiel", como assinava.

Nos meus braços, foi sempre Cass...

Teve um precursor? Natural que sim. Aquele que julguei ser para sempre o amor de minha vida e que, agora, diante de tudo, me vejo tão cheio de Cass, que ele é somente uma lembrança- decerto que boa- embaçada.

Na verdade, talvez não houvesse Cass nenhum se não tivesse havido este antes. Num verão, na costa francesa. Contava eu 14 anos. O que acontece com um menino aos 14 anos o marca para todo sempre.

Quando? Oh, talvez muitos antes de Cass sequer tivesse nascido.

Senhoras e senhores do júri, a prova número 1 que vos apresento é que, mesmo os anjos o cobiçam para si. Esse tenro sentimento que toca e muda tudo...

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Bem, *ajeita os papéis nervosamente*, essa é só uma espécie de introdução, onde a intenção do "autor" (Dean) é delimitar o foco da narrativa dele. Cada capítulo terá situações que explicarão melhor a situação dele na trama- o viúvo, agora solitário, doente e preso por um crime passional, mas ainda assim consumido pelo amor descabido que o levou a tudo isso.  
Não sei meeeesmo fazer isso, então, mesmo que esteja chato esse começo, acompanhem se possível, pois a trama ainda tem muito o que revelar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Bem, eu vou continuar de qualquer forma, pq isso meio que se auto-construiu depois que li o livro, então... Eu espero que os que vão ler isso gostem... :)

* * *

Eu nasci em Paris, em 1910. De pais brandos, honestos e indolentes. Minha mãe parecia uma fada, com seus longos cabelos loiros e sorriso gentil. Meu pai, um verdadeiro porto seguro, uma mistura rácica inigualável. Olhos escuros, pele bronzeada, típica de cidadãos franco-suíços.

Papai era dono de um luxuoso hotel, herança de família. Casou-se com minha mãe aos vinte e poucos anos. Minha adorável mãe era inglesa, bonita e educada como as mocinhas dos colégios internos da época.

Minha mãe morreu num singular acidente quando eu tinha 3 anos e, dela, me restam apenas as lembranças preservadas nas fotografias em preto e branco, já muito amareladas pelo tempo.

Cresci, criança feliz e bem cuidada, num mundo cercado de livros coloridos, boas maneiras e caprichos que se destinavam a crianças como eu.

O magnífico hotel Mirante, e todos os seus, assim parecia, viviam em minha função. Idosas americanas contavam-me histórias da gloriosa América, onde tudo parecia acontecer, clérigos italianos tomavam-me lição de religião nas tardes de cada dia e, em recompensa, presenteavam-me com doces. Princesas iugoslavas me davam bombons refinados, quando não podiam pagar ao meu pai pela estadia.

Frequentei a escola próxima a minha casa, onde aprendi de tudo, e onde jogava bola e tênis com os outros meninos. As notas eram boas e o relacionamento com todos, esplêndido.

Até os meus 13, 14 anos, não me recordo de nenhum acontecimento sexual marcante, a não ser talvez a conversa séria e pragmática com meu pai sobre o assunto, ou algumas reações surpreendentes a certas figuras em certo livretinho que fazia sucesso entre os mancebos da época. Também pudera, ele, meu doce Sammy ainda não tinha aparecido.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Enfim, é isso...  
Ainda estamos só no começo, então Dean está mostrando o que é importante conhecer da história anterior dele, para depois narrar a subsequente história dele e Cass...  
Novamente, quem já leu "Lolita" vai perceber que o autor fez o mesmo com o personagem principal do livro dele, Humbert Humbert...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Continuando... ainda estamos nas reminicências... só para esclarecer, Sam NÃO é irmão de Dean nessa história. O aviso de "incesto" que acompanha a fic vem do fato de que, futuramente, ele e Cass terão uma relação familir e amorosa, o que implica incesto, de alguma forma... Enfim, continuemos...

* * *

Sammy era, como eu mesmo, de ascendência mista: meio inglês, meio holandês no seu caso. Hoje me lembro bem menos de sua aparência do que me lembrava antes de Cass. Há duas formas de se enxergar as pessoas: Uma, quase técnica demais (e nessa posso perfeitamente descrever Sammy: pele azeitonada, pelos dourados, cabelos escuros e lisos, corpo largo, olhos verde-musgo...) e outra, que invocamos do espírito, a criação e recriação impactante na nossa alma, com a qual vemos um rosto adorado (e é assim que vejo Cass).

Assim, perdoem-me se soou deliberadamente prático ao descrever o meu doce Sammy, garoto encantador, pouco mais novo do que eu.

Os pais dele e ele vieram de férias certa vez à França. A elegante e insossa senhora McNought, e o gordo e eloquente senhor McNought... Como eu os detestava!

A princípio, Sammy e eu conversávamos sobre assuntos periféricos, sentados na areia da praia, não muito distante do hotel. Ele pegava a areia entre seus dedos longos e a deixava cair horas a fio, enquanto falávamos do que pudesse interessar a dois jovens europeus do nosso meio, àquela época.

Sentíamos ambos pena dos pequenos animais, gostávamos do futebol. Eu queria ser espião, e ele, médico de campanha.

De repente, sem nem ao menos percebermos, estávamos desesperada, louca, desajeitadamente apaixonados. E o desespero era tamanho, causava tanto frêmito por absorver e reter cada pedaço de pele um do outro, que, à época, julguei-me de pouca sorte, já que nem mesmo acasalar podíamos, como o faziam os meninos mais pobres da cidade, que sempre encontravam ocasião para isso.

Depois de frustradas tentativas, o máximo que conseguimos foi permanecer na areia fofa da praia, ao lado um do outro, paralisados pelo desejo intenso que consumia a carne recém-despertada de nossa maturidade. Alguns toques esporádicos, seus dedos roçando os meus timidamente sobre a areia, e o sorriso trocado de esgueira.

Dentre os muitos tesouros que perdi na minha vida adulta estava um retrato dele, sentado comportado na mesa em que servíamos chá. A pele dourada, morena de sol... Lembro-me disso, já que, naquela tarde, fugimos para a praia, onde me postei de joelhos, prestes a tomá-lo para mim, entre as rochas escondidas na beira da praia. Pelo menos julgava eu que eram escondidas, mas a aparição de dois marinheiros, que, com suas palavras obcenas tentavam nos incentivar, provou-me o contrário.

3 meses depois, ele morreu de tifo, nas proximidades de Marselha.

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo: Essa parte é muito semelhante a do livro, em que o personagem conta o que ele acredita fundamentar a história futura. A intenção é a mesma... :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Cá estou eu de novo...  
bem, dando segmento, nesse capítulo será apresentadada a ideia do "anjo", na qual se fundamenta toda a situação psicológica da história...

* * *

O garoto que amei estava morto. Penso que isso me congelou algo dentro. O que acontece com um garoto aos 14, o marca para sempre.

Assim, penso que Cass começou com Sammy. Penso também que o meu amor, tão subitamente interrompido com Sammy, me impediu de ter outros amores na minha fria juventude.

E é assim, senhoras e senhores do júri, que me vi nessa vida, cercado e atormentado pelo meu amor congelado, de 14 anos, que me trouxe inexoravelmente para a adoração dos pequenos "anjos" que encontrei.

Permita-me que lhes apresente a ideia do "anjo". Entre os limites etários dos 9 aos 14 anos, ocorrem mancebos, que, a certos viajantes enfeitiçados, duas ou muito mais vezes mais velhos que eles, revelam sua verdadeira natureza divina (demoníaca também, se você pensar bem). São essas as criaturas que me proponho a chamar de "anjos".

A beleza não serve aqui de padrão. A graça desvairada, o encanto astuto, esses sim, classificam os habitantes da formosa ilha que meu Cass habita com seus iguais.

O número deles é, portanto, significativamente reduzido e não é qualquer um que os conseguem identificar.

Mostre uma fotografia de vários meninos postos juntos, dentro dos limites etários citados, e peça para que se escolha o mais belo entre eles. Não necessariamente, a pessoa questionada escolherá o "anjo" entre eles. É preciso ser um artista, um louco para identificar os indícios do demoniozinho fatal entre as crianças normais. Essa criatura não é reconhecida pelos outros pequenos, nem por outros seus iguais. Tampouco tem consciência de seu poder.

E não se surpreenda se for necessário um hiatus significativo entre as idades do "anjo" e de seu identificador. Eu diria que nunca menos que 10, mas, às vezes, 90 anos são necessários para que um homem possa ser pego na armadilha de um "anjo".

Não pense você que meu Sammy foi para mim um "anjo". Não, àquela época éramos ambos efebos, ambos "anjos" por direito. Mas hoje, em setembro de 1952, 29 anos depois de tê-lo conhecido, julgo perceber nele o fatal e primeiro "anjo" da minha vida. O veneno estava na ferida, veja só. E então, dei comigo numa sociedade que já não aceita bem um homem de 25 que corteja um rapaz de 16, muito menos um de 12.

Não admira, pois, que minha vida adulta tenha sido cheia de duplicidade. Abertamente, me relacionava com mulheres e, às vezes, homens de idade próxima à minha. Intimamente, consumia-me uma notável luxúria, cada vez que, ao andar em um parque, avistava um "deles" correndo entre os demais.

Arrisco-me a dizer que as sensações que obtive desses relacionamentos eram absolutamente iguais aos de qualquer outro homem. A diferença era que eu conhecia e vislumbrava um gozo incomparavelmente mais intenso e profundo.

Assim, vi-me aos 20 e poucos anos ciente do que meu corpo queria, mas com um espírito que repelia a todos os meus anseios.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**Os próximos capítulos serão sobre a vida adulta de Dean, um homem atormentado pelos desejos e lembranças de seu passado. Até... o/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Hello! O/  
Aqui estou eu continuando... Nessa parte, é importante se atentar ao fato de que o nosso personagem vive uma vida dividida, entre o amor que ele quer para si e o que a sociedade impõe... o mesmo drama de H.H., na trama original...

* * *

Vivi dividido, pois bem. Mas sejamos honestos, esforcei-me para ser bom. Tive o máximo de respeito pelas crianças normais, por sua vulnerabilidade, e jamais interferi na pureza de uma criança, caso pudesse haver complicações. Mas, céus, como o coração batia quando, no meio delas, encontrava um "deles". 10 anos de prisão só por olhá-lo, no mínimo. E assim a vida seguia.

Winchester era perfeitamente capaz de manter relações com Eva, ou Adão, mas era o pequeno Seth que desejava. Veja bem, o período da puberdade começa mais tarde para um menino.

Como eram doces torturas, os momentos que passava nos bancos de praça, com um livro nas mãos trêmulas. Em volta de tão sublime estudioso, "anjos" brincavam. Uma vez, uma belezinha perfeita, de cabelos ruivos, pôs ruidosamente o pé ao meu lado, apoiando-se em mim para ajeitar e amarrar os cordões do sapato, os calções curtos deixando a mostra parte da coxa branca, enquanto eu me derretia ao sol, observando o joelho esfolado e os caracóis vermelhos de seu cabelo que lhe roçavam o ferimento.

De outra vez, foi um pequeno loiro, que se debruçou sobre mim para apanhar uma pipa presa no chafariz, me deixando ver a penugem dourada de um nascente pelo axilar.

Poderia enumerar vários desses meus romances unilaterais, alguns que quase me mandariam para o inferno. Por exemplo, da minha varanda, durante muito tempo, pude ver um "deles" que se despia diante de um espelho. Assim, inalcançável, essa imagem me lançava a um delírio de gozo solitário.

Como esse, houve outros. Aquele que tateava embaixo de mim, em busca das bolinhas de gude. Um verdadeiro suplício, já que se sentava ao meu lado uma respeitável senhora de idade, que chegou a perguntar se me doía o estômago.

Ah, deixai-me só com eles, meus fabulosos "anjos"! Deixai que brinquem ao meu redor, sem jamais crescer!

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Acho que é isso... creio que vou postar 2 capítulos por dia, senão demorará demais para acabar... mas são planos, enfim...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Oie! o/  
Cá estou eu com mais um capítulo!  
Gostaria de dizer que qualquer um que passar por aqui e tiver dúvidas, podem me questionar, se quiserem...  
Nesse capítulo,Dean salienta outras divagações interessantes sobre a "magia do anjo", além de nos apresentar mais alguns aspectos de sua vida adulta... Enfim...

* * *

O que acontece com "eles" depois? Teria minha voluptuosidade os afetado de alguma maneira?

Veja bem, eu os possuí a todos, e eles nem souberam.

Teria isso os afetado de alguma maneira? Seus trejeitos, seus interesses?

Eis uma pergunta que jamais me será respondida.

Mas é bom que saliente uma coisa. Alguns deles conservam para sempre o eco do "anjo" que foram. Veja esse caso, do enfànt que encontrei certa vez em Paris.

Andava pela rua quando ele me passou ao lado. Menor que eu, no máximo na altura de meu queixo. Mas foi com um arrepio que reconheci a essência angelical dele. Perguntei o preço, ele me disse e eu o segui até a casa, que, costumeiramente tinha um sino para alertar aos outros respeitáveis cavalheiros da chegada de um seu igual.

Perguntei a idade (18) e o nome (Jéan) e, como de costume, me pediu seu adiantamento. Não me restava dúvidas que ele mentia sobre a idade- o "anjo" nele era claro demais.

Examinei-lhe o corpo, falei sobre as unhas sujas e afaguei os cabelos escuros e curtos.

Demoro-me ao recordá-lo porque não me restam dúvidas, de que, dos profissionais a que recorri nesses anos, foi Jéan quem verdadeiramente me causou esse delírio de prazer.

Ao fim, vestiu-se com a mesma leveza com que se despiu. Pedi outro encontro, mais romântico, e ele aceitou muito contente com a bonificação que lhe dei.

Quando voltamos àquele quarto, em outro dia, vi-o mais maduro, mais homem. Pouco a pouco, o eco do "anjo" perdia a força. Mas deixemo-lo ficar assim: um prosaico "anjo" que me ensandeceu na figura de um jovem prostituto.

Naturalmente, essa experiência, a que não tinha me atentado antes, me encheu de ideias. Cheguei a buscar anúncios pouco ortodoxos onde "anjos" ofereciam seus carinhos aos interessados.

Numa dessas, entrei numa cilada, com um efebo agigantado e nada gracioso, que me foi oferecido por uma família em más condições. Custaram-me alguns francos, mas livrei-me da repugnante criatura.

Depois disso, resolvi casar-me para, ao menos, satisfazer organicamente aqueles meus sórdidos desejos, mesmo que jamais tenha me deitado com minha Jo com a intenção realmente nela.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Só um detalhe: todos os capítulos que fiz ficaram pequenos, e não me atentei muito para a quantidade de palavras em cada um. Quem leu "Lolita" sabe que o livro tem capítulos significativamente maiores que a fic, mas eu tentei pegar a essência da história mesmo, sem todo o simbolismo que o autor russo usou.  
Mais tarde postarei outro capítulo. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Oie! o/  
Como tinha dito, vou postar 2 capítulos por dia, mais ou menos, para andar logo!  
E eis que chegamos numa parte importante: A primeira vez que Dean encontra Cass...  
Boa leitura para os que se arriscarem! XD

* * *

Era de se esperar que minha vida de casado tivesse trazido lucidez para minha cabeça.

Mas Winchester aqui passou anos com sua companheira de leito, tão loira e tão linda, sem realmente se interessar por ela.

Não me admira que ela me tenha trocado- Um caminhoneiro russo, que lhe deu uma vidinha medíocre, mas certamente mais "entusiasmada" que a que levava ao meu lado. Não me lembro do nome dele, mas ainda recordo-me vagamente de sua aparência.

Os trâmites de nosso divórcio foram rápidos. Depois dele, não lhe tive mais notícia, além da que me relatou sua morte, de parto, há alguns anos atrás.

Dediquei-me então à minha carreira de professor de literatura francesa para alunos americanos, e foi por isso que me vi na terra de meu Cass.

Um de meus antigos empregados ofereceu-me pouso em casa de seus familiares, os Aletti. Disse-me que meus abrigadores tinham dois filhos e mais um bebê de 12 meses. Aceitei com prazer a oferta.

Troquei correspondência com eles, a fim de assegurar que eu tinha hábitos domésticos e saudáveis, e, qual não foi minha surpresa ao ser informado que o meu agora quase oficialmente teto, tinha sido consumido por um incêndio!

Disseram-me, no entanto, que uma amiga da família prontificou-se a me receber, já que tinha tudo ajeitado para minha partida, e que esse infeliz incidente não deveria impedir minha ida para a América.

Chamava-se Anna Novak, a dama que me ofereceu estadia.

Fiquei furioso! Desaparecia a única razão que me fazia desejar ir para aquele lugar, mas, como europeu bem educado que sou, não pude me recusar a ir conhecer a casa e a hospitaleira senhora.

Subimos, um motorista e eu, o caminho de carro e quase atropelamos um cão intrometido. Um pouco mais, e avistamos a casa da senhora Novak. Um horror de madeira branca, do qual, receoso, premi o botão da campanhinha.

Abriu-me a porta uma empregada de cor, que me deixou estacado na porta enquanto corria para tirar algo do fogo. Notei a escada de madeira escura que dava acesso ao segundo piso, e o vestíbulo grosseiramente ornado, com imitações de pinturas impressionistas.

Enquanto fitava uma estante lotada de poeira e livros velhos, veio do andar de cima a voz da dita senhora, que se debruçou sobre o corrimão e me perguntou:

"-Senhor Winchester?"

Disse que sim, retirando o chapéu, como mandavam os costumes.

Acho melhor descrevê-la, para livrar-nos logo disso. Era ruiva, de cabelos lisos e tinha o corpo cheio de uma mulher formosa. Pele muito clara e sorriso faceiro. Vestia um vestido acinturado, amarelo, saltos e trazia nos lábios um batom carmim e um cigarro- Era moderna e jovem.

Conduziu-me para a sala e me prendeu por um bom tempo numa conversa sem graça sobre os Aletti. Não, não havia a menor chance de eu me instalar ali!

Pensava nisso enquanto, gentilmente permitia que ela me conduzisse ao andar de cima, e me mostrasse os quartos.

"-Esse é meu quarto e aquele é o de Cassie." Presumi que Cassie fosse a criada.

Na terceira porta: "-Esse será o seu quarto, se Monsieur nos der o privilégio de sua companhia".

"Ali fica o banheiro... Um pouco bagunçado...".

Olhei a tudo, porque fui criado para ser um cavalheiro, e quando fomos para a cozinha, já me entretinha olhando o panfleto com os preços das passagens de volta.

A senhora o percebeu e disse: "-Vejo que não está muito bem impressionado, mas, por favor, não diga nada até ter visto a piazza".

Arrastou-me então para fora.

"Essa é minha piazza!" disse empolgada, "- e aquele é meu Cassie", displicentemente.

Começou a falar de suas flores, mas meus olhos já estavam presos. Estendido de bruços na grama, com seu 1,42 m, camisa de algodão branca e calção azul marinho, descalço e com os cabelos molhados da água que saía dos splinkers, estava o meu "anjo".

Passava as páginas de uma dessas revistas em quadrinhos tão populares entre as crianças, os olhos azuis brilhando de riso, enquanto mantinha um dos pés erguidos no ar, fazendo pequenos círculos e estourava as bolas da goma de mascar nos lábios rosados.

"-Lindo", sussurrei. E nesse momento, o comparei com meu "anjo" morto. Não restam dúvidas que Cass, o meu Cass conseguiu eclipsar completamente seu protótipo naqueles poucos segundos em que ergueu a cabeça, a pele luminosa e branca brilhando com as gotas de água, e me sorriu seu sorriso metálico.

"-Esses são meus lírios"- continuava a senhora Novak, e, subitamente, eu queria sim ficar por ali.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Um amor à primeira vista, proibido por todos os pontos de vista... Aiai... agora teremos drama psicológico de verdade... XD  
Até! o/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Oie! o/  
Voltei!  
E agora o nosso personagem encontrou sua "perdição" não é mesmo?  
Continuemos então, que o tempo voa...

* * *

A prova número dois que ofereço ao júri é meu pequeno diário, no qual comecei a tomar notas ainda naquela noite.

Quem o ler, verá que me mudei para a residência dos Novak dois dias após a visita. No dia seguinte, anotei que passei o dia a observar, sentado da varanda, e fingindo interesse num jornal, meu "anjo" tirar algumas roupas do varal. Ele vestia uma camisa xadrez sobre uma blusa preta simples, bermuda na altura dos joelhos e tênis de lona preto e sujo. Cada movimento delicado dele atingia meu abjeto corpo como nada mais foi capaz de fazer.

Quando terminou a tarefa, sentou-se diante de mim, no degrau abaixo do meu e passou a jogar pedrinhas dentro de uma lata.

Tormento! Via a pele tão maravilhosa, sem nenhuma imperfeição visível mover-se diante de mim. Sorvete e nozes e chocolate causam acne, mas ele não a tinha! Era um "anjo"! Um perfeito "anjo"!

Eu estava embriagado diante daquele cabelo escuro, que começava rente as orelhas, e que faziam ondulações desproporcionais, mas sublimes! Via o ossinho do tornozelo, pontudo, que despontava pelo tênis de cano baixo. Adorava a poeira em torno dele! Céus! Luka Aletti, o "anjo" dos Aletti? É feio, é horrendo em comparação!

Pouco depois, levantou-se e tratou de botar a roupa recolhida para dentro. Fingi interesse no jornal, enquanto sentia o pé delicadamente preso naquele tênis me pisar uma barra da calça, de minhas pernas estendidas. Sorri.

Outro dia. Sexta feira. Vi-o brincar no jardim defronte com um menino moreno, chamado Marco. Porque será que seu andar- reparem, é só uma criança!- me excita tanto? Observe. Os pés para fora, se arrastando, batendo um no outro. Infinitamente infantil! E a voz? Aguda, como a de toda criança, mas tocante para esse que vos fala! Ouvi-o se despedir do coleguinha, com piadinhas típicas das crianças daquela época, e, juro, em nenhuma outra voz aquelas palavras me teriam atraído.

Acho uma loucura manter esse diário. Qualquer um que o pegue saberá que eu estou obcecado pelo pequeno. Mas tenho ganas de continuá-lo, porque nele eu tenho meu "anjo" revelado em suas mais nítidas nuances. Permitam-me dizer, com um nó na garganta, que meu Cass passou o sábado refestelado ao sol, na Piazza. Só de calções, mas com a mãe sempre por perto.

Claro que eu poderia descer e me sentar na cadeira de balanço enquanto fingia ler. Mas não o fiz. Medo de não conseguir agir naturalmente e ser descoberto.

Domingo. Posicionei-me estrategicamente já na cadeira, na esperança de ver meu pequeno chegar. E ele veio. Com a insuportável mãe, ambos em trajes de banho. A adorável criatura postou-se diante de mim- Queria a página dos quadrinhos- e cheirava deliciosamente. Arrancou-me o que queria e mais um bom bocado do meu juízo e foi-se postar ao lado da mamãe, lustrosa como uma foca.

Minha beldade deitou-se então de bruços, mostrando-me, mostrando aos mil olhos que de repente ardiam no meu sangue, a doçura das omoplatas ossudas, o aveludado de pêssego ao longo da curva da espinha, e a turgescência das suas nádegas estreitas vestidas de preto. O "anjo" então se perdeu naquela leitura que tanto lhe agradava, impressa em preto, vermelho e verde, e eu me perdia nas suaves ondas que a luz fazia na pele perfeita, num frêmito de gozo incomparável, enquanto me balançava na cadeira, semioculto pelo jornal.

Como vou descrever para vocês as sensações que me atingiam, quando, no meio da leitura, ele fazia um daqueles seus gestos tão bruscos, tão agarotados, como, por exemplo, erguer um braço para coçar o meio das costas, e me deixava ver uma axila penugenta?

Mas a mamãe estragou tudo, ao tentar me puxar para uma conversa sem graça sobre um livro entediante de um autor medíocre.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Dean fica cada vez mais preso em seus anseios... Mas o que seria real no "anjo" e o que seria somente a loucura dele falando? Divagações...  
Mais tarde postarei outro capítulo...  
Até! o/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**Oie! o/  
Segundo capítulo do dia.  
A vida de Dean é um tormento na nova casa não?  
As cenas vão começar a ter uma sensualidade implícita maior de agora em diante, então eu gostaria de deixar o aviso: quem não gostar de ler coisas assim, sugiro que pare por aqui, ok?

Aos que não se importarem, boa leitura.

* * *

Os dias se passaram dessa forma. Eu a lhe observar, cada vez mais vítima de seus encantos e meu pequeno a enveredar-se em suas pequenas alegrias de criança.

Tencionávamos- mamãe, Cass e eu- ir ao parque. Cass fez uma cena.

Segundo se averiguou, o interesse sexual de um menino demora um pouco para aparecer. Questões de uma puberdade mais tardia. Do meu ponto de vista, creio que tenho os atributos para atrair um jovem mancebo. Sou loiro, tenho olhos verdes. Algumas sardas e lábios cheios. Mãos fortes. Além disso, dizem que me pareço com um desses cantores de rádio, que meu Cass adora tanto ouvir.

Terça-feira. Mamãe saiu para fazer compras. Sabia que Cass estava ali, em algum lugar, pela primeira vez a sós comigo. Encontrei-o no quarto da mãe, em busca de um brinquedo confiscado.

Embora adore o cheiro de seus cabelos, ele os deveria lavar às vezes, como a mãe sugeriu aos berros antes de sair.

Entrei no quarto e meu pequeno, com todo seu 1,42m se esforçava para pegar o mimo sobre o guarda roupas. É claro que Winchester prontamente se ofereceu para fazê-lo. E qual não foi o deleite quando a formosa criatura o envolveu com seus cálidos braços? E qual não foi a sensação que teve Winchester ao se abaixar e depositar um beijo sobre uma e outra daquelas pálpebras?

"-Seu besta! Mamãe agora vai brigar com você e não comigo!"- Exclamou. Riu-se e saiu do quarto, roçando-se em mim. A alegria no meu coração não poderia ser descrita.

Noite. Angústia suprema. Gostaria de lhe descrever, leitor, o seu rosto, seus modos, seu sorriso. Mas meu próprio desejo por ele me cega quando ele está por perto. Com mil demônios, não estou habituado com a presença de "anjos"! Se fecho os olhos só vejo um joelho levemente esfolado, com band-aid colorido, enquanto se apoia para amarrar os tênis.

Só sou capaz de descrevê-lo nos termos mais banais. Poderia dizer que seus cabelos são muito negros, seus olhos são de um azul inigualável, a pele é perfeitamente branca e os pelos no corpo são poucos, suaves e dourados. Oh! Pudera eu ser um artista e fazê-lo posar para mim! Mas sou só eu, um monturo putrefato atrás de um sorriso juvenil! Mas ele tampouco é uma criança tão inocente assim!

O que me enlouquece é essa natureza dual dos "anjos"- essa mistura, no meu Cass, da infantilidade absurda, com uma quase vulgaridade, digna de anúncios de páginas de revistas! É esse tom rosado da criança bem tratada com a palidez provocada das prostitutas muito jovens disfarçadas de crianças nos bórdeis provincianos, que me bota louco. E como se não bastasse, tem ainda a ternura infinita com que ele me olha, que se filtra através de minha sujidade e me toca tão profundamente, que ele, Cass, o meu Cass, se individualizou de tal forma dentro de minha volúpia que, antes e acima de tudo, nada mais existe do que... Cass.

Quarta-feira. "-Ouça, convença mamãe a levar-me ao parque!", foram as palavras que minha paixão me sussurrou ao ouvido, ao passar por mim, diante do alpendre. Distinguia-se então a voz infantil a cantar "Woody-woodpecker".

Quinta-feira. Sentamo-nos, os três, na varanda e a Novak passou a me contar sobre um filme chato que assistiu com Cass. Ele estava aninhado entre os dois, o meu querido! Contava-lhes histórias e aproveitava o ensejo para afagar, como quem não quer nada, as mãos, os ombros do pequeno, que, enredado nas carícias e na lábia das minhas histórias, dava deliciosos pulinhos e vez por outra, batia de encontro ao meu peito, me fazendo, inocentemente, apoiá-lo pelas coxas para que não caísse.

Ele segurava um boneco, um soldadinho e o mexia descontroladamente enquanto se retorcia com minhas carícias, o que fez com que a mãe esbravejasse que "acabasse logo com aquilo!".

Eu ri, e me dirigi à mãe, enquanto subia a mão suavemente pelas costas do "anjo". Sabia que era inútil. Sentia-me doente de desejo, a roupa incomodamente apertada.

Por fim, a mãe lhe mandou para a cama, o que ele fez reclamando muito.

Depois disso, minha noite ficou abruptamente mais chata, enquanto ouvia a Novak reclamar da maldade do filho, da criança intratável que ele era. Os pensamentos, claro, continuavam com ele, que agora repousava no andar de cima.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Por hoje, paramos aqui! :)  
Amanhã eu continuarei, com mais dois capítulos.  
Ate... o/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Primeiro capítulo do dia...  
Dean começa a tomar partido de Cass nas briguinhas familiares... e começa a investigar também o emocional do "anjo" dono de seu afeto...

* * *

Obstinado e esquivo. Grosseiro e petulante. Assim o descrevia a mãe.

Eu tentava pôr "panos quentes", como se dizia, na discussão dos dois.

Brigavam violentamente todo o tempo, e, ato contínuo, custamos ir ao parque. Uma pena, foi divertido.

Deixo a porta entreaberta enquanto escrevo, mas só hoje a armadilha funcionou. Ele chegou tímido, olhando da porta. Meu coração deu um solavanco quando ele se recostou no portal e inclinou a cabeça, antes de entrar com os olhos vagos, fitando tudo, mas nunca a mim, tamanho o embaraço de me visitar sem ser convidado. Nunca vi nada tão gracioso quanto aquelas bochechas rosadas e aqueles olhos imensos de constrangimento.

Fuçou em todos os cantos de minha escrivaninha e então se interessou por um papel escrito diante de mim. Inclinou-se para ler e eu, numa tentativa de simular afeto parentesco, enlacei a fina cintura e fiz minha inocente visitinha se acomodar sobre meu joelho, enquanto me perguntava o que era, porque escrevia em francês e se queria ver os movimentos de seu queixo.

Fiz que sim, e ele me mostrou, rindo bobamente. Percebi que eu lhe poderia abraçar e beijar o rosto impunemente, se eu quisesse e ele riria e talvez dissesse ter cócegas.

Não entenda você que ele era um desfrutável, por assim dizer. Não, meus amigos. Uma prova que o júri certamente teria contra mim é a de que eu, deliberadamente, usei a carência daquela criança em benefício próprio.

O pai de Cass morreu antes mesmo de ele ter nascido, na guerra. A mãe o achava difícil e pouco se esforçava por lhe demonstrar afeto. Cass sentia falta de um pai, e foi por isso que ele me procurou. Fui eu, e só eu, quem maculou aqueles gestos com sua luxúria descabida.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Esse capítulo ficou realmente pequeno...  
Mas mais tarde tem outro, ok?  
Até... o/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Segundo capítulo do dia...  
:)

* * *

Domingo. Mutável, mal-humorado, alegre, desajeitado, gracioso com a graciosidade picante da sua subadolescência inexperiente -, dolorosamente apetecível da cabeça aos pés. Vestido com blusa azul e calça de sarja, foi com a mãe numa festa de colegas.

Segunda. Estará ainda dormindo? Não, ouço o barulho da pia no banheiro. A mãe chama e ele desce.

Pouco depois, finjo ler o jornal ao ouvir passos na escada. E o grito, quase ritual de todas as manhãs. "-Alguém viu meu outro sapato?"

Segundos depois ele entra com a bandeja em mãos. Um pé descalço e o outro metido naqueles tênis de lona tão típicos dele.

Usa um pé- o descalço- para afastar minhas pernas e se mete de pé ali, antes de apoiar a bandeja no meu colo, se inclinar e dizer:

"-Não conte para a mamãe, mas eu comi todo o seu bacon!" E sai.

Noite. Estou escrevendo essas páginas e ligo o rádio, bem baixinho. Outro dos meus truques para atrair meu pequeno. Não demora e o ouço, indo ao banheiro, aparentemente. Mas ele para na minha porta entreaberta e a empurra.

Estremeço. Lá está ele, metido num pijama muito velho, que foi do pai e é, consequentemente, enorme para ele. Os cabelos desgrenhados, a boca num pequeno bico.

"-Você me acordou!"- Acusa. Abaixo o volume e me desculpo. Ele suspira e sai andando, puxando as calças para cima.

Ele não volta ao quarto e eu o sigo. No caminho para baixo, tropeço em algo, um tecido. Imaginem a cara de Winchester ao perceber que o tecido não é outro senão as calças largas do pijama dele!

Desço as escadas num frenesi inacreditável. E lá está ele. Revista de quadrinhos, apoiada no interior da geladeira. Sentado no chão, com a camisa do pijama cobrindo metade de suas coxas, os olhos perdidos alegres na leitura, o pote de soverte na mão. Winchester morreria feliz com essa cena.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Até a próxima! o/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Olá! O/  
Primeiro capítulo do dia...

* * *

Foi assim que se passaram os dias, até a volta das aulas. As notas dele eram razoáveis.

Eu gostaria de saber o que pensariam meus editores se eu publicasse esse diário. Provavelmente terei um ataque nervoso se continuar nessa situação. Tudo nele me interessa. Gostaria de saber se a natureza já se encarregou de despertar meu "anjo" para os rompantes dela. O susto da primeira ereção, involuntária e tão livre de malícia.

A mãe está a me dizer que pretende levá-lo ao lago, e se me interessava ir com eles. Naturalmente que sim.

Mas já ao término do jantar os dois travavam violenta discussão, e Cass foi despachado para o quarto, sem sobremesa e sem visita ao lago.

Mas eu não o podia deixar triste assim! Fiz com que a mulher me ouvisse e me prometesse que, se fosse fim de semana de sol, levaríamos o pequeno ao lago.

Quais não eram meus pensamentos... A mãe aparentemente abominava ao filho, por gostar de mim inclusive. Planejei o passeio, na intenção de dar o máximo de atenção a ela, mas, bem, não se pode prever ocasos do destino... Diria que esqueci o relógio além do bosque e arrastaria meu Cass, subitamente corrupto, complacente e dócil, para uma orgiazinha tranquila.

Devaneios, claro. Tomei uma pílula e dormi.

O dia no parque foi maravilhoso. Vi meu pequeno correr pelo campo aberto, vez por outra se aproximando e me permitindo, a guiza de brincadeira, acariciar-lhe um braço ou as costas. Vê você, o plano já se encaminhava malevolamente para seu desfecho. Ouso dizer que fui a vítima do acaso.

Porque foi naquele lago onde primeiro tive um vislumbre da perfeição: Mamãe num acidente trágico, e eu, o gentil cavalheiro a quem o "anjo" poderia ser entregue sem ressalvas. Um perfeito "papai". Não me orgulho desses pensamentos, mas, se servir de consolo, o leitor verá que eu não fiz nada para que as coisas se ajeitassem como o fizeram.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Mais tarde eu tô de volta! XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Olá!  
Segundo capítulo do dia...  
Cenas um pouco mais sensuais que as de até agora, então sugiro que quem não gosta, não leia...

* * *

Os meus momentos de loucura permaneceram por muito tempo. Cass ia para a escola, e de tarde se dedicava a me enlouquecer com sua mera presença.

Imagine a cena de final de tarde: Winchester, o assobiador, Cass, o menino da maçã. Ele passou diante de mim no sofá, com a fruta do pecado nas mãos (tentação!), e sua inseparável revista em quadrinhos.

Fiz graça e lhe tomei a maçã. "-Devolva!". Gritou para mim, e fez menção de pegá-la. Segurei-lhe o pulso ossudo e ergui seu braço; A revista caiu no chão e a magnífica criatura subiu ao meu colo, deixando uma perna de cada lado do meu torso, enquanto se remexia freneticamente, tentando alcançar a fruta roubada!

Nessa altura já me encontrava num estado de excitação vizinho da loucura - mas tinha também a astúcia dos loucos. Sentado no sofá, consegui harmonizar, com uma série de movimentos sorrateiros, a minha disfarçada luxúria com as suas pernas inocentes. Não foi fácil distrair o delgado mancebinho enquanto realizava os gestos indispensáveis ao truque. Falava depressa, mexia as mãos, resfolegando incontrolavelmente. Tudo para distraí-lo, mas sem nunca afastar minha corrupta mente do meu sórdido objetivo.

Aumentei cautelosamente a mágica fricção que anulava, ilusoriamente, as barreiras físicas entre as pesadas pernas atravessadas no meu colo e o tumor oculto de uma paixão inconfessável.

Tratei de dar-lhe a maçã, e ele então se mexeu, de forma a sair de cima de mim. Oh, Senhor! As pernas dele tremiam um pouco, do esforço de antes. Afaguei-as, enquanto ele se recostava no sofá, cruzando as penas estiradas sobre mim. Olhou-me vitorioso, antes de morder a fruta recuperada, um dos pés roçando o calcanhar metido na soquete.

Ficou ali até tê-la devorado por inteiro, e então se ergueu e se esticou sobre mim para jogar fora o caroço, me permitindo roçar o meu colo teso em suas pernas delgadas. Foi assim que meu pequeno foi seguramente solipsizado.

Essa é, sem dúvidas, uma das minhas lembranças mais fortes desse meu início de relacionamento com Cass.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** É isso...  
Amanhã eu volto. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Salve!  
Chegando com o primeiro capítulo do dia...

* * *

As aulas dele continuavam a me roubá-lo por horas, mas eis que então me surgia o pequeno recesso! Era tempo de ter Cass em casa o dia inteiro, aproveitar isso para, mesmo que ele não o soubesse, roubar de seu desfrutável corpo todo o gozo que ele me poderia dar nas situações semelhantes a da tarde da maça.

Mas a degenerada mamãe não o permitiria, não é mesmo? Foi aos gritos que ela me fez saber que estaria despachando meu precioso "anjo" para um acampamento de verão, por, pasmem, 4 semanas inteiras!

Ele gritava que queria ficar em casa e brincar com os amigos, e ela, que isso não importava, que ela decidia e que ele ia! Chegou a afirmar que eu, eu (!) era totalmente a favor.

Saí do quarto com a intenção de intevir e vi meu pequeno saindo do quarto, o rosto vermelho e olhos marejados, mais claros do que nunca, segurando um cordão de ioiô nas mãos. Passou por mim, deu-me uma cordãozada e um olhar cheio de desprezo, murmurando "traidor", antes de sair correndo escada a baixo.

Nessa noite Cass não jantou conosco. Ficou no quarto emburrado, terminando de aprontar as malas.

No dia seguinte, mamãe o levou de carro para longe de mim.

Ouvi, sofrendo imensamente, os preparativos no carro, os gritos da mamãe para que ele se apressasse. Fiquei olhando da janela enquanto ela entrava no carro e, então, subitamente, meu pequeno soltou um pequeno "oh", e então, amigos, Winchester sentiu-se tremer inteiramente quando ele saiu correndo para dentro da casa.

O coração martelava a cada passo apressado dele nos degraus. Correndo, literalmente correndo para os meus braços!

Ele abriu a porta com força e pulou no meu colo, enroscando as penas na minha cintura. Disse-me ao ouvido que não estava com raiva de mim, e que eu o desculpasse. Senti seu coraçãozinho sincero martelar suas costelas, enquanto se afastava para me dar um beijo no rosto.

Pensa que Winchester contentou-se? Quando ele se afastou e sorriu, fazendo menção de me beijar a outra bochecha, deliberadamente virei-me, e, pela primeira vez senti a textura daqueles lábios. Minha boca febril se apertava contra a maciez virgem e inexplorada dos rosados lábios do meu pequeno, que, segundos (me pareceram anos!) depois, se afastou, corado de vergonha, com um pequeno "oh".

Desceu do meu colo, correu de volta ao carro, não sem antes parar na porta e acenar para mim, a magia angelical mais acentuada do que nunca, enquanto eu o via se virando para mim, como em câmera lenta, o sorriso surgindo daquele jeito tão dele.

Eu ainda estava cheio da sensação dele, quando eles partiram. E foi assim que rumei para o quarto dele e me lancei sobre suas roupas sujas, ainda no cesto. Queria guardar aquele cheiro dentro de mim para sempre!

Qual não foi a surpresa, quando diante de mim se encontrava uma atarantada Louise, com um bilhete em mãos e semblante de quem pergunta "o que diabos faz ele ali?".

O bilhete era da mãe. Dizia simplesmente:

"Isso é uma confissão! Amo-te! Por isso, peço-te que deixe essa casa, ainda hoje. Mas, se por ventura, sentir que me pode corresponder, que pode ser para mim um marido e um pai para o meu Cassie, fique e tome-nos como sua família. Sei que não o fará, mas não consigo mais viver sobre o mesmo teto que você guardando em mim esses sentimentos, então por favor, vá.".

Veja vocês como o destino é caprichoso. O meu devaneio no lago- de que poderia ser uma "família" para um Cass desamparado e só- começava a se fazer real.

E foi assim, senhoras e senhores do júri, que me casei pela segunda vez. Desposei a senhora Novak por não poder seguir com a sua outra recomendação: a de partir e deixar o meu Cass para trás.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Nosso herói está cada vez mais envolvido com o pequeno dono de aua afeição... E as coisas omeçam a se ajeitar de um jeito que ele não esperava...  
Até mais tarde! o/


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Chegando (tarde...) com o segundo capítulo do dia...  
Dia corridíssimo... :/

* * *

Tenho que dizer, digníssimo júri, que não planejei, de maneira alguma, me casar com a pobre Anna com o intuito de eliminá-la. O casamento, isso sim planejei, seria a desculpa para estender minhas tímidas carícias ao meu "anjo" de uma maneira mais livre. Imagine a cena: Winchester, agora papai, a poder afagar, e tocar, e beijar ao seu "filho" quantas vezes desejasse.

Confesso também que, naquele momento, enquanto voltava ao quarto e me lavava, esperando que minha "noiva" voltasse para lhe dizer que ficaria, pensamentos sórdidos me povoavam a mente.

Veja você, a quantidade de medicamentos para dormir que se consegue na América é infindável! Porque se limitar a carícias impudicas, quando Winchester poderia conseguir uma ou duas pílulas, que, magicamente engolidas por mãe e filho (ela era uma grande engulidora de pílulas, e ele era obediente, na maioria dos casos) proporcionariam a mim uma mamãe conscienciosa e um "anjo" lindamente desacordado.

Pensei também em que, talvez, Anna fosse flexível o bastante para que eu a pudesse manipular com a finalidade de me consorciar com o filho, mas naturalmente que isso não aconteceria.

Foi com esses pensamentos sombrios que eu a recebi em casa. O sorriso dela era genuíno e me senti um grande canalha por a estar enganando. Mas veja você, eu jamais poderia deixar Cass.

E foi assim que, dois dias depois nos casamos, a Novak garantindo que o pequeno não assistisse à cerimônia.

O dia do casamento foi publicado no jornal, costume da época. Mamães de muitos "anjos", amigas da minha, agora, mulher apareceram. E o que se passou na noite de núpcias? Ora, Winchester não experimentou somente desespero, já que o uso de wiskey com soda, moderadamente consumido antes de alçar-me ao leito, permitia-me buscar o filho na mãe.

O tempo que passei casado com Anna não foi de todo desagradável. Passeávamos no parque pela tarde, acompanhados de outros respeitáveis casais que levavam os filhos para brincar por ali. Um dos senhores, Ludovico Montillo, dizia que teria sido agradável ter Cass para brincar com seu filho, Mathew, na férias. Isso me fazia desejar o regresso do pequeno, lânguido, queimado de sol, de uma maneira quase absurda.

O pior dessa época foi tomar consciência do ciúme quase doentio que me tinha a minha senhora. Fazia-me recordar amores antigos, obrigou-me a contar do casamento com Jo, tudo com um mórbido deleite. Também me contou de como foi estar casada com o Novak pai. Fazia-me rir ao descobrir que o homem possuía certos hábitos sexuais extravagantes, e, ao fundo, desejar que Cass os mostrasse também um dia.

De Cass quase não falava. Falava muito de uma menininha, um bebê apagado que nasceu seis anos antes de Cass, mas que não resistiu. Dessa criaturinha etéria, falava com devoção. Dizia que o Novak pai tinha-se encantado com o bebê e que ficou muito triste quando ele morreu. Veja você, o Novak jamais conheceu Cass. Morreu poucos meses antes de seu nascimento, então, não o havia abençoado com seu amor.

Pobre Anna. Recordando isso, vejo porque era tão feroz no trato com o filho. Jamais conseguiu superar o esposo e a filha mortos e nem mesmo o segundo rebento, filho do mesmo homem, lhe tirou essa mágoa. Pobre Cass também. De uma forma incestuosa (como se eu já não tivesse pecados suficientes...), começava a considerá-lo meu filho, e não queria que ele sofresse com a rejeição da mãe.

Anna alimentava esperanças de ter de volta essa filha, como fruto de seu atual matrimônio, disse-me.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Nesse capítulo ficamos sabendo as pretenções de Dean com o casamento, além de um pouco da história pessoal de Cass...  
Até amanhã! o/


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**Bom dia! o/  
Chegando com o primeiro capítulo do dia... dia tão cheio quanto o de ontem, então pode ser que eu só volte beeeem mais tarde com o segundo capítulo...  
Boa leitura. :)

* * *

Recebíamos cartas enternecedoras do menino, mas a mãe as desprezava como algo que maculava sua vida atual. Por Anna, Cass ficaria distante de casa por tempo indeterminado. E era o que ela planejava, descobri mais tarde, num dia em que passeávamos, em trajes de banho, no lago. Dizia-me querer transformar o quarto, onde meu Cass repousava sua virgindade tentadora, num quarto para empregadas!

Fiz-lhe ver que seria impossível, afinal, Cass precisava de um quarto.

"-Vai para um bom colégio interno, tão logo volte do acampamento! Disciplina e um bom estudo religioso, e vamos ver se não endireita!". Sabem vocês, gentis pessoas do júri, o desespero que acometia Winchester?

Eu me casei com ela para tê-lo ao meu lado, e agora a delirante mulher me dizia que o mandaria embora! Tive ganas de usar a "camaradinha" (falarei dela depois...) e descarregá-la na mulher! Ou, como, novamente estávamos no fatídico lago, deixar sua cabeça na água por um longo tempo! Claro que não o fiz, mas a vontade eu tive.

Como veem, caros senhores, nada do que planejei foi posto em prática. Foi o destino e só ele quem conspirou para que as coisas se passassem como fizeram.

Contarei como Anna morreu, exatamente como aconteceu, duas semanas após essa visita ao lago. Tinha eu uma escrivaninha, com uma gaveta trancada à chave, em que guardava as minhas vis observações de "anjos" e que, agora, encontrava-se lotada de minha adoração por Cass. A mulher perguntou-me um dia do que se tratava, e eu disse que eram cartas de amor, em tom de troça.

Anna era ciumenta, já lhes disse isso, e naquela tarde, enquanto Winchester papeava distraidamente com o vizinho, a senhora arrombou a gaveta e se perdeu em seu conteúdo.

Quando entrei, ela estava à mesa que usávamos para escrever cartas e escrevia furiosamente. Aprontou duas cartas, e, quando a chamei, virou-se para mim com os olhos vermelhos furiosos.

"-A _mulher_ Novak? A detestável mamãe?"

Tentei aproximar-me, e ela gritou: "- Não se aproxime! Ou grito, faço um escândalo! És um monstro, um criminoso! Parto hoje, tudo aqui é seu, não me importo, mas juro,_ juro_ por tudo que é sagrado, que você não bota os olhos naquele fedelho miserável nunca mais!"

Fiquei atordoado, dizendo-lhe que eram apenas notas para um romance que eu tomava, e que usava esses nomes por conveniência. Winchester se desesperou! Murmurei algo sobre preparar um drink e fui para a cozinha. Não a ouvi sair.

Quando voltei, parei para atender ao telefone, que soou algumas vezes. Do outro lado, disseram-me que estava morta. Disse que era impossível, deixei o fone fora do gancho, e fui conferir na mesa. O cigarro aceso ainda queimava no cinzeiro, mas ela não estava lá.

Corri porta a fora, a tempo de ver o carro policial chegar. O motorista estava desesperado, admirando o corpo da mulher caído no chão. Fiquei sem ar.

Disseram-me muitas coisas, mas não absorvi nenhuma. Um pequeno de no máximo cinco anos pôs as cartas de Anna na minha mão. Era claro que ela saiu ara postá-las, e, atordoada que estava, não viu o carro antes de atravessar.

O viúvo cheio de autodomínio não chorou. Tomou as providências cabíveis.

Fiz enterrar a minha pobre Anna, e queimei, sem nem abrir, as cartas que ela enviaria. Uma para Cass, outra para possíveis parentes.

Viu como o destino é caprichoso? Durante os eventos pós-óbito, dei a entender que Anna queria que Cass ficasse aos meus cuidados (receava parentes, que o quisessem criar), disse que tinha afeto pelo pequeno e que, como prova de meu amor à mãe, ficaria encarregado dele. "-Não, ele ainda não sabe... Está num acampamento de férias, pretendo buscá-lo, e contar de uma forma suave...".

As coisas finalmente tomam um rumo que o Winchester aprecia não é?

Até mais tarde! o

Foi assim que preparei o terreno para minha ardilosa fuga com Cass para a clandestinidade.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** As coisas finalmente tomam um rumo que o Winchester aprecia não é?

Até mais tarde! o


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Olá! Consegui chegar mais cedo do que achei que faria, então aqui está, segundo capítulo do dia...  
Boa leitura! :)

* * *

Juntei umas poucas roupas, dele e minhas, e partir. Liguei para o acampamento e contei os fatos, instruindo que não dissessem nada ainda ao pequeno. Receava uma fuga dele, agora.

Liguei também para um hotel, "Os Caçadores Encantados", distante o suficiente de todos os enxeridos que pude contar, e fiz reservas. Senhor Winchester e filho. 12 anos. Ele não pagava. Tive tempo também de comprar um suprimento indecente de pílulas para dormir, que usaria para submeter o meu Cass aos meus delírios. 40 delírios em forma de pequenas pílulas...

Cheguei ao local do acampamento seis horas depois, e um rapaz me mandou procurar o escritório central.

Ali, fiz ver à mulher a gravidade do assunto, e ela mandou "Charlie" chamá-lo. Charlie era o garoto que me recebeu.

E então, ouvindo pacientemente como eles ali prezavam pelo bom desenvolvimento dos meninos, vi-o chegar, na companhia do tal Charlie. O menino lhe tocava o ombro com certa intimidade, o que me incomodou. Mas então ele virou aqueles olhos na minha direção (os olhos de um "anjo" são uma coisa perigosa! Cuidado!) e foi o êxtase!

"-Olá!", disse com voz cativante. Estava mais magro, um tiquinho mais alto, e corado. Pareceu-me diferente da criatura que eu adorava, mas essa sensação passou rápido e ele voltou a ser o meu, mais do que nunca, meu, Cass.

Partimos sem muita delonga. Adeus comida saudável do acampamento, adeus Charlie. Meu pequeno tomou seu assento ao meu lado, baixou o vidro do carro e encostou a cabeça sobre os braços, enquanto olhava para fora.

"-Como está mamãe?" foi a primeira pergunta que me fez. Eu disse-lhe que os médicos ainda não sabiam ao certo, mas que era algo abdominal. "-Abominável?", perguntou, os olhos arregalados. "Não, abdominal.", respondi. Disse que teríamos que ficar ali por algum tempo, e envolvi-o com as promessas de uma bela excursão.

"-Como foi o acampamento? Divertiu-se?"

"-Hum-Hum."

"-Fale Cass, não grunha. Diz-me qualquer coisa."

"-Que coisa papai?", perguntou-me com os olhos arregalados.

"-Qualquer coisa", disse eu após o silêncio deliberado que se arrastou após as últimas palavras dele.

Ele então retomou a antiga posição, olhando para a lateral da estrada, e sussurrou bem baixinho: "-Posso tratá-lo assim?".

"-Pode.". Ele então prosseguiu mais confiante:

"Quando você se apaixonou pela mamãe?", perguntou-me curioso.

"Um dia você vai entender essas coisas, Cass... Olha aquela vaca...". Entende o que tentei fazer? Não tinha pensado que a minha amada criatura iria se interessar por esse assunto, então tratei de despistá-lo.

"Se ver mais uma vaca, eu vomito!", respondeu naquele jeito petulante que só ele tinha.

Peguei-me olhando-o embevecido, e eu, como um tímido enamorado admiti: "-Senti sua falta Cass.".

"-Pois não creio! Logo que saí, você e mamãe trataram de se casar! Agora vão ser uma família feliz e vão se esquecer de mim.". Disse tudo isso num rompante, terminando com os olhos marejados e as bochechas vermelhas.

Diminui a velocidade da minha "fuga", e o olhei. "Por que acha que eu irei me esquecer de você?".

"Porque vocês nem ao menos me esperaram para se casar. E você nem mesmo me abraçou, mesmo dizendo que posso agora lhe chamar de papai...". Disse isso, enquanto torcia as mãos no colo.

Morri internamente. Cass me pedia um abraço. "É só uma criança! Lembra que é só uma criança...", pensava eu delirante, febril. Parei o carro e o puxei para o meu colo. Ele sorriu e se inclinou para dar-me um beijo no rosto. Uma vez mais, Winchester se virou e pode sentir o êxtase que era ter aqueles lábios sobre os seus.

Cass se afastou rapidamente, vermelho como um pôr do sol, mas eu o reti sobre meu colo, e ele aceitou ficar ali, positivamente nos meus braços.

Era o começo da minha inefável vida, que eu ousara apenas idealizar, e que o destino se incumbiu de tornar realidade. Fiquei com ele assim, dando-lhe beijos no rosto e acariciando as costas e as laterais de seu corpo, até que um carro de polícia emparelhou conosco e ele se afastou, gritando "Olhe papai, um policial. Você tem uma arma, moço?".

O policial sorriu, me olhou de um modo estranho fez uma pergunta, que me pareceu somente enrolação, como se me vigiasse, mas seguiu caminho, assim como nós.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Chegamos a um ponto muito importante da história... Dean finalmente está livre e desimpedido na companhia do "anjo", mas terá que enfrentar as implicações morais disso...  
Até amanhã! o/


	18. Chapter 18

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Olá!  
o/

Primeiro capítulo do dia! :)

* * *

Prossegui lhe perguntando como foi tudo no acampamento, e, em certo momento, julgo que o aborreci. Ele me olhou e disse que participou de todas as atividades, e que era isso. Parecia esconder algo.

Tentei lhe tirar essa informação, mas ele me disse que era incapaz de dizê-la sem corar todo e morrer de vergonha, mas que um dia me diria, no escuro, para que eu não visse quão sujo ele era.

Fiquei intrigado, mas ele tratou de mudar de assunto, pedindo para paramos numa confeitaria, que queria usar o banheiro.

Era um garoto obediente, a despeito de tudo que a mãe dizia. Pedi-lhe que não usasse aquele banheiro, e ele obedeceu. Eu beijei-lhe o pescoço quando voltamos, caminhando lado a lado.

"-Não faça isso! Não me babe todo papai!". "Desculpe. Fiz isso porque gosto muito de você, Cass". "Também gosto de você, papai!", e se achegou a mim. Oh, minha criatura divina! Não chegaremos nunca ao destino final! Ficarei assim com você para sempre!

Mas chegamos ao nosso destino, afinal. "Os Caçadores Encantados.". Cass desceu do carro, e num gesto infantil, soltou o short, que, para usar as palavras de Robert Browning, "se metera na fenda do pêssego". Olhou admirado para o hotel e me disse que gostara imensamente da minha escolha.

Vê agora, senhoras e senhores do júri, como o destino conspirava ao meu favor. No hotel, aconteceu de última hora uma convenção de padres. O lugar estava lotado, e, todos os desvios que fiz para agradar ao meu queridinho, fez com que Winchester perdesse a reserva do quarto que tinha feito!

Disse ao recepcionista que meu filho estava muito cansado da viagem, e que precisava dormir. Arrumaram-me um quarto de casal, afinal, era meu "filho"... registre-me com a lenta e clara caligrafia do crime: "Sr. Dean Wichester e filho".

Procurei por Cass, e meu pequeno travava um diálogo interessante com um senhor, dono de um cachorro, com o qual meu pequeno rolava no chão, para o deleite de todos aqueles que sabem apreciara o fascínio de um "anjo".

Cass dizia que amava cachorros. O homem respondeu que o cachorro dele amava pessoas jovens. Lindas pessoas jovens. Percebem? Winchester tinha encontrado um "igual". Contarei mais dele logo a frente, mas permita-me dizer que levei meu "filho" para o quarto, e Cass fez-me ver que tinha o mesmo número de nossa casa.

Ele entrou, olhou tudo, sentou-se no sofá e disse, contundentemente, só haver uma cama. Ele me pareceu incomodado, então disse-lhe que era normal que, como pai dele, além de companheiro de viagem, desenvolvêssemos certo relacionamento, que ele poderia chamar de...

"-Incesto é a palavra.", disse e bateu a porta do banheiro. Ele parecia desapontado.

Quando ele saiu, eu lhe disse que pediria um divã para mim, que era uma brincadeira. Eu não o queria magoado comigo, como percebi que ele ficou, quando, por trás de todo meu teatro de "pai do ano", vislumbrou meus reais intentos. Ele me disse que acabasse com isso e que fossemos comer.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Até mais tarde! o/


	19. Chapter 19

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Boa noite!  
Segundo capítulo do dia...

* * *

Como vou-lhes descrever o que se seguiu?

Cass e eu comemos, ele divertiu-se imensamente com as cartilhas que deixam sobre as mesas, nesses hotéis.

Ele parecia refeito do mal estar ocorrido mais cedo, e, quando fingi tomar uma das minhas maravilhosas pílulas, perguntou-me o que era e se podia tê-las. Eu disse que sim, e ele a engoliu, sem pestanejar. Ele me apontou o sujeito que o havia abordado mais cedo, e que agora também jantava.

"-Ele não parece com o McLeon?"

"Nosso dentista?"

"Não esse! Zacariah McLeon, o dono da fundação..."

Sim, eu sabia de quem se tratava. Era um sujeito meio calvo, de cabelos grisalhos, e que tinha uma "fundação de apoio a meninos carentes", uma espécie de herói para meu Cass. Fiquei com ciúmes, naturalmente. Já havia reconhecido no homem um igual, mas desviei-me do assunto e me ative ao meu queridinho.

Assim, como faço-lhes entender o que eu senti quando ele bocejou e pediu-me para levá-lo para o quarto? Como lhes dou a dimensão de meu êxtase quando, ajoelhado aos seus pés, sob a luz amarelada do abajur, lhe tirei os sujos tênis de lona, e as meias? Como explico o que senti, quando o vi abrir lentamente os botões da camisa preta que usava, enquanto tombava lentamente na cama? Os lábios vermelhos entreabertos, os olhos sonolentos postos em mim, enquanto ele sussurrava:

"-Eu fui muito mau, papai. Deixe-me contar...". Eu lhe disse que depois, então ele me olhou longamente, com uma doçura infinita antes de fechar os olhos.

Saí, e deixei que a minha pílula fizesse o que tinha que fazer. Andei por todo o hotel, esperando que o tempo de me recolher fosse conveniente, e, se minha felicidade pudesse falar, ela estaria gritando. Porque ele era meu. A chave, que trazia apertada na mão comprovava isso.

Permitam-me narrar o interessante diálogo que travei com Zacariah Mcleon, enquanto esperava o tempo que me separava do júbilo, passar.

-"Onde diabo o arranjou?"

- "Perdão..."

"- Disse que o tempo mudou."

-" Assim parece."

-" Quem é a garoto?"

- "Meu filho."

- "Mentiroso; Ele não é."

-" Perdão..."

-" Disse que o mês de Julho esteve quente. Onde está a mãe dele?"

- "Morreu."

-" Compreendo. Lamento. A propósito, porque não almoçam os dois comigo, amanhã?"

-" Nós não estaremos mais aqui. Boa-noite."

-" Desculpe, estou muito bêbedo. Boa-noite. Seu pequeno precisa muito de dormir. O sono é uma_ linda_ rosa, como dizem os Persas."

Depois disso, nenhum de nós disse mais nada e eu retornei para o quarto, onde a perdição me esperava.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Estamos quase na reta final dessa que será a primeira parte da história. Quem leu "Lolita" sabe que o autor russo dividiu a história dele em duas partes também...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Olá!  
Chego com o primeiro (e penúltimo capítulo dessa primeira parte).  
Boa leitura!  
^^

* * *

Vestido com seu pijama imenso, meu Cass estava deitado de lado, de costas para a porta. Eu me despi e me vesti com o pijama com uma velocidade record. Já tinha o joelho na borda da cama, quando Cass se mexeu e me fitou.

Congelei. Certamente que não esperava por aquilo. Toda a encenação da pílula (um ato muito sórdido, admito) tinha como objetivo um sono muito profundo, que nada fosse capaz de despertar, e, no entanto, lá estava ele me olhando, me chamando de Vincent, com aqueles olhos embaçados. "Vincent", em seu apertadíssimo pijama, ficou imóvel, sobre a criatura que falava enquanto dormia.

Suavemente, ele suspirou e retomou a antiga posição. Esperei com a respiração suspensa até perceber a dele com um ritmo de sono. Deitei-me cautelosamente, e puxei a ponta do lençol, descobrindo os pés do pequeno, que levantou a cabeça e me fitou atento.

Sabe já o que se passou não? Fui duramente enganado! As pílulas que me deram nem sequer pertencia a nobre família dos barbitúricos, que teriam me dado o efeito esperado!

Quando ele me olhou, percebi que a passividade drogada com que contava era inexistente. Fiquei, pois, tenso na minha tirinha de cama, com meu ínfimo pedaço do lençol, olhando para a nuca despenteada do pequeno, volta e meia vislumbrando um pedaço da pele clara, que me fazia gemer de desejo e frustração.

Eu já não ousava empreender a minha encantadora jornada. Levantei-me para buscar água, e ouvi quando ele se sentou, cabelo despenteado, olhos semicerrados, e com voz rouca de sono, me disse que tinha sede.

Levei-lhe água, ele, ao terminar, num gesto pueril que quase me enlouqueceu, se inclinou e limpou a boca úmida na minha camisa, passando aqueles lábios, uma e outra vez no tecido que recobria meu peito.

Voltei a deitar, consciente de que era o fim de meu intento. A menos de 15 centímetros de mim e de minha "pulsante vida" estava o nebuloso Cass, o que não colaborava para manter minha sanidade.

Resolvi tentar mais uma vez, pacientemente, achegando meu faminto corpo tão perto da tentação que era o dele, que pude sentir o calor da sua pele na minha. Fiz mais uma investida e ele virou-se afoitamente, murmurando algo incoerente sobre barcos, batendo-me com o braço no rosto. Segurei-lhe, mas ele se desvencilhou rapidamente, mas não de forma violenta, ou que indicasse desagrado, apenas reagindo no seu sono inconsciente de criança que exige seu repouso.

E foi assim que minha noite "mágica" se passou.

Senhoras e senhores do júri, depois dessa noite, posso dizer algo que talvez soe estranho: Foi ele quem me seduziu.

No dia seguinte da minha tortura, ele despertou inteiramente refeito da viagem, ao meu lado, que, tendo passado a noite em claro, fingi dormir tão logo senti ele se despertando. Fiquei a imaginar sua reação ao me achar ali, mas ele me surpreendeu.

Porque ele se aconchegou no meu peito tão logo fingi que despertava. E ele me beijou. Nos lábios dessa vez, sem truques de minha parte.

O beijo... nem consigo descrever a sensação. Senti a boca quente dele se abrir quando pedi passagem com minha língua, senti como ela se moveu com a minha quando pedi por isso. E no fim, ele se afastou corado, sorriu infantilmente (o sinal do "anjo"), se inclinou e contou-me algo ao ouvido.

Senhoras e senhores do júri, eu nem sequer fui seu primeiro amante! O que meu "anjo" tentava tanto me dizer desde que eu o busquei no acampamento era que ele e Charlie tinham se divertido de uma forma bem íntima por lá. Fingi surpresa e ele me perguntou se eu nunca tinha feito isso com um menino. Fingi uma timidez que não sentia, deixei que ele me "mostrasse" o que Charlie tinha feito com ele.

Contudo, não afundarei meus leitores nas delicadas memórias do que foi ter o meu "anjo" entregue nos braços, nem nas sensações que foram as mãos cálidas dele puxando as minhas roupas do meu corpo, enquanto se sentava no meu quadril, ou o sorriso deslumbrante e convencido de meu pequeno "mestre". Não, essas, as lembranças do meu momento máximo de êxtase nessa vida, guardarei comigo.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Mais tarde finalizarei essa primeira parte.  
Amanhã já começo a postar a segunda!  
Até! o/


	21. Chapter 21

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Segundo capítulo do dia, e final dessa primeira parte!  
Boa leitura...

* * *

O clima no carro, quando deixamos o hotel, era, no mínimo, constrangedor. Meu Cass havia apanhado uma dessas revistas de cinema que vendem nas recepções de hotéis, e lia, encolhendo os ombros toda vez que eu tentava estabelecer uma conversa.

Isso me preocupou bastante. Vê você, Winchester se sentia estanho, como se estivesse sentado ao lado do fantasma de alguém que ele tivesse matado.

Além disso, uma expressão de dor volta e meia perpassava seu belo rosto. Perguntei-lhe o que tinha e ele me disse não ser nada.

Mas ele continuava em silêncio e isso me assustava. Isso me apavorava, na verdade. Era uma criança. Um órfão desamparado, com o qual um robusto adulto tivera ardorosas relações sexuais três vezes naquela manhã. Tivesse eu concretizado o meu sonho, o fato é que agora me via num pesadelo, porque eu fui descuidado, estúpido. Mas serei franco: por mais que o medo me gelasse as entranhas, sentia no fundo de meu ser, a fúria do desejo que tinha por aquele infortunado "anjo". Meu pânico aumentava ao perceber que a disposição dele no momento provavelmente me impediria de possuí-lo novamente, quando parássemos, à noite.

O silêncio durou até avistarmos um esquilinho morto na estrada, para o qual Cass voltou aqueles olhos profundos e pesarosos, soltando uma exclamação de pena, com a qual Winchester imediatamente concordou.

Ele só voltou a falar novamente quando me pediu que parasse no próximo posto de gasolina. Dizia que lhe doía por dentro e que queria ir ao banheiro. Fiz como ele pediu.

No posto que paramos, meu pânico aumentou ainda mais, pois Cass voltou, exigindo algumas moedas e um número de telefone. Queria ligar para o hospital e falar com a mãe.

"-Entre no carro. Não pode ligar para ela."

"-Por que não?"

"-Entre e feche a porta."

Entrou contrariadíssimo, batendo a porta. Pus-me a correr pela estrada.

Ele então se virou para mim, e com muita raiva, perguntou por que não poderia falar com a própria mãe.

"-Porque sua mãe morreu."

Na cidadezinha que passamos aquela noite, eu lhe comprei uma caixa de chocolates, uma raquete de tênis, coca-cola, um relógio do Mickey Mouse, com mostrador luminoso. Também um colar de prata, com uma plaquinha com a alcunha que lhe dei gravada. Sorvetes, revistas em quadrinhos e maças.

Pedi quartos separados também. Mas no meio da noite ele apareceu na minha porta soluçando, se arrastando naquele imenso pijama, e nós fizemos as pazes muito suavemente. Compreenda, ele não tinha para onde ir, minha doce criança.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Pois bem, chegamos ao fim dessa parte!  
A partir de amanhã disponibilizarei aqui no perfil a segunda parte da história, para quem se interessar!  
Até!  
o/


End file.
